Talk:Calliope
Archive 1 Speculation We have it on the Fourm. Do we need it on here? MaximusAwesomus 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not sure how best to deal with it, since it's such a huge part of the page. See my previous remarks on the subject for starters. Naturally, it is something that can and should be discussed openly, but we will need a good strong consensus if people think it should all be moved. Personally, I am almost neutral about it being here, but leaning slightly towards keeping it... but that's just my opinion. Which is worth no more than anyone else's, naturally, as well as being subject to change. :Also, copying it all into the forum thread was... hm, I guess I would say "not entirely helpful", because now it's sort of in the way of new speculation, which most certainly is meant to go there. Don't get me wrong, if we decide that the speculation on the article should be moved to the forum, then it can and will all go there, but until and unless such a consensus is reached, we don't need a duplicate of all of the text :Yeah. I guess it was not the best idea to put it on the fourm. Whoops. MaximusAwesomus 20:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Outfit Is it just me or does confirm UU's clothing? Maybe it's just her RP outfit like Tavros' Pupa outfit. I am the wizard its me 20:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going with the theory that's just cosplay. For now, anyway. experimentalDeity 20:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) hussie cosplays many different characters and models merchandise, but they're not always accurate. also it's unusual for a troll to have white hair, unless he's calmasis too. 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Roxy's desktop backround resembles UU HERE 99colourful 22:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh yeah we know that. Thats supposed to be Calmasis, a person potraying or something like UU 23:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Calmasis is not UU, and uu is not UU. Calmasis =/= UU. Calmasis looks similar, yes, but for all we know, she could be cosplaying him, but even then. She has hair that is BLACK. UU =/= uu. It's IMPOSSIBLE for one to play with only one person and that's very evident, there's no way UU/uu is stupid enough to even attempt to do so! 13:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think anyone is trying to say that calmasis literally is UU. UU is a real person, Calmasis is a fictional character of Roxy's mom, although her story is based on her knowledge of real events. So Calmasis might be a representation of UU (and perhaps uu, regardless of wether or not uu and UU are the same). I don't think uu and UU are the same person/share the same body, but it's not like the article tries to sell it as a fact. So I am not really sure what you are trying to do. Do you want to see the uu and UU may the same person stuff removed? The calmasis stuff will definetly stay, there is clearly an intentional connection, though that obviously doesn't mean UU is calmasis. Btw you shouldn't call calmasis a he, we don't know if they identify as male, female, genderfree or all the other possibilites. Calmasis should probably get a seperate page though and the info about calmasis on this page could be cut shorter. bitterLime 13:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well I am not sure where you got the idea that UU's hair is black, all I can speculate is you are taking that from at which I will point out to you the shadows being in the shade and the fact the top of her head is likely in silhouette leaving her hair colour unknown. As for UU just cosplaying as Calmasis I would rebut that it sounds like a crappy red herring and especially given what we do know about Calmasis and their relevance to the plot. :As for UU and uu being a single person violating the 2 player rule I point out weasel words, she only said that 2 players minimum was necessary and assume player = person and not player = bodies than a body with two people in it could count as two players basically their session could be a "the rulebook doesn't say two bodies, just two players". :Also edit blocked by Bitterlime, just gonna reiterate what he said about Calmasis since he said it better than how I was trying to say it, that Calmasis is a fictional character who is a representation of a real as of yet unseen character who it is strongly implied is UU. The Light6 14:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :While this could all be a red/green herring there is a large amount of evidence of uu and UU being the same person. UU has clearly stated she has never met uu but she has stated that he has and uu states that he has gone through her . there is also the recent where they take turns talking instead of the normal chats. also there is the fact that uu only kills UU's dream self. If they were two people why does he not actually kill her. CitrineCenturion 01:27, June 9, 2012 :this seems pretty much busted at this point considering the update "Calliope: Examine other chain." : 01:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Reccuring number In this page http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006932 11 seems to be a reccuring number when looking at lengthened words and multiple !s. Both UU and uu express this, I wonder if it bears any significance? This goes into the talk page for 11 11 11. Chezrush 02:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Blood Color Doesn't look lime to me Looks more like Jade. DonCaptain 21:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) YOu mean on her dead dream self? Yeah, probably because of the bad lighting, notice how the usually bright prospit yellow is all dull? She confirmed that she's a lime blood, so I'm almost 100% certain it's the lighting. 21:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) She is a confirmed lime. Like Bitterlime said, it's the lighting. --Chezrush 00:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Request Change of Title to "Calliope" Due to recent update. Also possibly a one-day moratorium on using the... other picture. ashdenej 11:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :On it Trolls category We have seen she is not a troll, but a cherub. Do we really need to keep the category? Chezrush 11:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fake Picture I know Hussie requested that people don't circulate Calliope's picture all over sites like tumblr; but this is a wiki, and I think using a fake picture is kind of bad practice for what's supposed to be a repository of true information. Obviously there are spoilers here, it's not this wiki's job to conceal them. 15:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to have a picture of her as a troll right next to the description that explicitly states she isn't one. Lp2277 15:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) We should probably keep it for a little while (maybe a day or two) before putting the true picture up. When the 1-2 days are up, we can put her true appearance up along with her with her disguise. --Bettafishrule2579 15:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tuesday sounds good Aepokk Venset 15:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: There's no harm in it being the wrong picture for a little while. If we were wholeheartedly endorsing total misinformation, that would be another matter entirely, but the image we're using is a "canon" fake one, i.e. provided by Hussie himself, and we aren't lying in the article. Technically, it doesn't say anywhere on the page that that picture is of her actual appearance, and it's extremely close to what her "appearance" has been every time we've seen her previously, other than that of course those features turned out to be a costume she wears. If it makes you feel any better about it, you could choose to treat it as being superficially similar to the outfit tabs for other characters. :If nothing else, yes, a wiki is different to tumblr, but we don't want to give anyone an excuse to say "Oh, but they put it on the wiki, so obviously it's okay to spread the real picture." It'll be changed to the proper picture soon enough, but it's not unreasonable for us to follow Hussie's request for at least one day. If anything, it helps to counteract the inconsiderate people who went ahead and tumblr'd the real picture ::Why can't we have both images in the tabbing option and use the "fake one" as the default one upon viewing, and have the real one hidden as an alternate choice like we have all of the alternate artwork of the characters?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We can do that soon enough, but adding it now would make the picture appear in the gallery, and the history of recent edits for everyone that is using the new wikia skin. Besides alot of people would be tempted to check the "real" tab anyway. Hussie explicitly requested people to be sensetive about this spoiler for once, and it really is a shame to have that spooky build up when she takes off her gloves ruined by having seen the picture already somewhere on the internet on accident. Give it a day or two. 21:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't see why it's a problem if people are tempted to go to the "real" tab, as that's what it would be there for. And regarding the skin, all we have to do is upload 3 more images and it'll be off the main view. A request to spoiler posting fans on Tumblr should not affect our coverage of the subject.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 22:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now the warning's gone and someone's uploaded the real version and labeled it as "fake". Now we're just causing more problems.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Personality Hey, this is actually completely irrelevant to the most recent update, I just thought I'd thought I'd point out she's the only character so far to be missing a personality section. Just throwing that out there for posterity's sake. Durmer Darc 21:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Markings The swirls on her cheeks match serenity's belly markings (the firefly) hypothetically it could signify some sort of connection between them. 01:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Possible connection to the cancer/Jack The trivia section notes : Most likely, as the kids and trolls' pesterchum handles are combinations of the A-C-G-T bases of DNA, Calliope's cherub's obsession with the letter U is a reference to uracil, a nucleobase base that RNA contains in place of thymine (T). 5-Fluorouracil( a form of uracil) is a form of cancer treatment, should this be noted as it may have something to do with jack and him being the cancer. 13:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Connections to Doc Scratch I've noticed a number of parallels to Scratch that the article should really take note of. *Calliope's aspect is that of space. If many of you can remember, Doc Scratch had the uncanny ability to teleport himself and others around with no trouble at all. *The gun she wields is almost identical to that of Scratch, complete with matching holster. *Calliope had advance knowledge of the game through Rose's guide. Scratch knew it as well, but because he's omniscient. *The similarities are physical too. The symbol on Calliope's wall bears a distinct resemblence to Doc Scratch's head, while his association with the colour green parallels her blood colour. *They share a similar fate/connection to Caliborn/Lord English. **The two cannot coexist in the same place at the same time. **Calliope/Scratch must go to sleep/die in order to bring Caliborn/English into the universe. **They both do so, with their deaths, at the end of the universe, at which point Caliborn/English proceed to go wild on the system. On a side note, I've noticed something about their deaths. When you pot the cue ball in pool, snooker or billiards, you give the other player an extra turn (read: advantage over you). When Doc Scratch and Calliope died, they gave Lord English and Caliborn entry to their respective universes, furthering their plans by ensuring their continued existences. Not to mention, it would probably be good for English if Calliope's ghost was rekilled. Any relation, you think? MadHatter121 (talk) 15:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid you are late to the party on this speculation, but really at the moment there is no direct relations between them just a bunch of parallels. Also I am going to "have a go" at your first point. Doc Scratch is a First Guardian and they are already connected with the concept of space and the Heroes of that aspect. Really it is a weak shot, pointing out that because it is apparently the normal state of affairs in other sessions too. - The Light6 (talk) 16:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Calliope's planet Can someone please add that Callie's planet is an old, desolate earth? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007396 06:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC)CJ :We know the planet is Earth, you really didn't need to quote that. But do you mean the planet in the infobox? Because that is for the player planet, not the planet a player is from, and Calliope doesn't have a player planet. - The Light6 (talk) 08:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Serenity connections IMO we shouldn keep the Calliope and Serenity articles separate, following the precedents of keeping separate articles for Caliborn and Lord English, and separate article for the Condesce and Betty Crocker. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Given that it still isn't confirmed at Serenity and Calliope are the same, only that Calliope is using her form in the dream bubbles, we would be completely jumping the gun at even suggesting that they should be merged. - The Light6 (talk) 06:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-add the "fake" image? Shouldn't there at least be a bit in the Trivia section about the initial announcement Andrew paired with Calliope's first onscreen appearance, at the time of the update, giving us that fake image of her for distribution on tumblr? The fact that he did so - and a link to the picture - would be very nice to have here for historical purposes! This is the sort of thing people find it fun to know after reading Homestuck. I and several others wanted to tell liveblogger PrecisionFStrike about it (she just passed/reacted to Callie's appearance), and we were all quite surprised that the wiki didn't have this info! :Check the trivia section on the Act 6 Act 3 page. We have a link to the image, the text of Hussie's author note, and a Wayback Machine link to the comic page as it originally appeared. 13:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but he or she has a point, maybe we should have a copy of that here as well. Becausepeople might be looking for it here first. 18:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It looks like the images were accidentally lost in a renaming shuffle, I couldn't find them in Category:Calliope images. Anyway, I re-uploaded them and put thumbnails in the trivia section of the A6A3 page. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 07:39, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Weird There is something weird going on with her page. You can't see it, but when you edit it, you do. 15:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :This is immensely vague, unfortunately, so it's ultimately unhelpful. I just went to edit it myself and I'm not seeing what you mean. 04:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I can't see her page. It's just the title 'Calliope' and just blank. You can only see the whole page when you're about to edit it. 10:14, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ahhh, okay. I assume you're on the default wikia skin, that shows the clouds background and everything? The thing that's tripping me up here is I'm using the same skin, but the entire page does show up for me, so I'm not sure how to help. I could ask some other staff members who know more about caches and stuff, though. 19:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) alt calliope page should we have a separate page for the alternate calliope? it looks like she'll be relevant, and separate enough to get her own page, real real soon, so i think we should. anyone got thoughts on this and stuff? i think that the page should tentatively be called "Alternate Calliope". Cookiefonster (talk) 01:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. Doomed Calliope might work, too, depending. I say we wait for one more event with her before adding a page. For now, let's handle her pesterlogs and info in the main Calliope page, maybe? And make a new section for her. But let's have a full page draft ready. Symbol... Just replace the green with Caliborn red, for Chatlinks? Alternately, we could just remove the green part altogether, leaving the gray pole. We could do the same for Alt Caliborn if he ever makes an appearance. 02:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, so she probably warrants a page? Alt Calliope might be a good name for the sheer fact that the whole fandom uses the name, but I dunno. and there's still the issue of what chatlink symbol to give her, right? 00:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Link to Alternate Calliope page? Now that you've made the page, probably a good idea to include a subheading or something that redirects to the Alternate Calliope page? Sporkaganza (talk) 06:50, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Age Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's mentioned nowhere that Calliope is 11 units old. Pretty sure that's just inference and speculation. I went through the mspa search, using both "11" and "eleven" and found nothing pertaining to the Cherubs' age. Should we remove the "11 (units)" and replace it with "Unknown"? 02:42, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :It was never stated in-comic, it was stated by Hussie on his twitter account. - The Light6 (talk) 05:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC)